Angel above all else
by Via Arterus
Summary: A new and mysterious Teen appears on the streets of Jump City, what has he in store for the Titans? Pairings: BBTerra, StarRob, CyBee, RaeOC.
1. Robots and Shurikens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…..or any Naruto references……except my OC!**

**Author's Note: Hiya! This is my first fic, so Plz….GO EASY ON ME!...I really don't care about Flamers, so flame me all you want! I'm used to criticisms. I mainly wrote this fic for a couple of friends, but decided to share it w/ everyone! (Ain't I nice? .)….well, hope you all like the fic….It does have a couple of "Naruto" references, but I decided not to add "Naruto" to the "shows included" list cuz, really, there aren't any characters from the show included, just Ninjistsu references. Oh and btw, for ppl who hate the pairings in here, too bad, so sad! (I don't mean to be mean, but its irritating when people talk crap about stuff like that) …**

** PsychoticHawk .**

It was near noon when it happened…A massive robot constructed by Slade himself to destroy the city appeared on foggy the streets. With 4 unbreakable, stain-less steel, mechanical arms, a round body and a familiar, bronze "**S" **in the front, it crushed everything and anything in its path. Suddenly, a black aura consumes it, lifting it high in the sky as a brigade of Starbolts and rock shards attack the robot from the seclusion of the fog. Then, after the assault, the aura loosens its grip on the robot, sending it crashing into the nearest building. As the fog cleared, it revealed 6 figures, each poised to attack.

"Teen Titans, GO!"

On that command, the whole group of figures began attacking. Their identities were cleared once the fog finally lifted away: Robin, the leader, was ahead w/ his birderangs, flinging them everywhere in attempt to leave a mark on the bot; Starfire, w/ her Starbolts charged and ready, was helping Terra and her boulders, attack it in an Aerial assault; Beast Boy was in the form of a Triceratops and charging at the robot while carrying Cyborg who was shooting at it w/ his sonic cannon; Finally, there was Raven who levitated street lamps and wrapped them around the bot in an attempt to hold him down. Unexpectedly though, the robot just used one arm (and I mean one arm) to shove the Titans into the nearest building as if they were merely pencil shavings on a sheet of paper!

"Ouchies!...Dude! That freakin' hurt!" yelped BB as he rubbed his head.

"Yea, nice plan Robin!" cried Terra sarcastically. "That crappy excuse for a robot sure got a beating!"

"Shut up Terra! That plan was full proof!...almost…we should try the attack again!"

"Um….Robin…..maybe we should try another approach…..I'm killin' batteries w/ all the shooting I've been doin--"

"NO! I won't hear any excuses! I do not want to lose to a piece of 'Slade' trash like this!"

"But friend Robin, Cyborg is right, we should try something else…..some of us are still tired from all the 'kicking the butt' we did the day before today" cried Starfire

"And that 'piece of trash' Slade made is full of unbreakable steel! Even my powers couldn't do any damage!" explained Raven as she brushed the dirt from her cloak. Some of the other Titans repeated the action as they nodded their heads in agreement w/ Raven's argument.

"C'mon dude! Let's try something else! My ass is hurting from that fall….ouch"

Hesitantly, Robin gave up and began to formulate a quick simple plan to take down the bot; the others joining him in his action.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted as a flash of sharp, fast spinning steel, flew over their heads, towards the robot, and actually breaking 1 of its arms! Then the steel object made a semi loop around the bot (like a boomerang) and returned to the place origin which was at the top of a building that towered over the rubble in which the Teen Titans stood. There a shadowy figure awaited its return and caught it in one hand w/ out making a scratch on itself. Then the figure jumped off the top of the 15 story building on which it was perched and landed quite softly on the asphalt a few feet from the Titans.

The steel blade that he caught was in fact a large foldable Shuriken. He took out 2 more of these blades from a back pack he was wearing and flung them at the remaining arms of the robot, enabling it useless. Then after skillfully catching them in his 1 hand, he reached back and flung the whole trio of blades towards the robot's weak points which in turn, destroyed the robot. The stranger once again caught the Shurikens folded them up into 1 blade each, and packed them in his bag. He turned and faced the Titans as the noon time sun brightened his figure so that his features were shown clearly:

He appeared to be a tan looking teen…..maybe somewhere 14, 15 years old and he stood at an agreeable height (almost as tall as Robin). He wore knee-short baggy jeans w/ 10 pockets and some "Rocker" Chains in his side pockets. He had a pair of beat-up, black Converse shoes w/ white brand less socks. He also wore a black open vest that looked as if at one point, it used to be a jacket, but had its sleeves torn off, and under it, he had a white sleeveless undershirt. He wore biker gloves w/ no finger tips and around his wrists were a pair of "Rocker" bracelets w/ spikes.

His facial/ head features were similar to Beast Boy's—he had pointy ears, fangs (they pointed down though) and he had a facial expression similar to that of BB. Their difference was his hair and forehead. He wore a forehead protector that had 2 Chinese characters engraved in it and his darkish brown hair was like a mix—spiky but a bit long (think of it like Daiske's hair in the anime DNAngel) but it had 2 long bangs in front w/ other small bangs following. Besides that, he had a pair of markings on each side of his nose that resembled whiskers (somewhat like Naruto). Lastly he had Brown eyes that sort of lightened or Darkened depending on how light would hit them.

He stood up straight staring at the Titans and the rubble in which they were in. He looked confused as one eyebrow went up, and the other went down. Then Robin stood slowly from where he was and looked him in the eyes.

"Um……Who are you? " he stated a bit dazed from what occurred before him.

The youth smirked…..then suddenly his facial expression brightened quite quickly. He looked at Robin w/ a pleased face.

"Just your local foreign wanderer! Name's Rollex! Wat up! "

**End Notes: YAY! Finished w/ Ch. 1! Tell me what you all think okies? (I suck don't I? ;) Ch. 2 will be up soon! **

** PsychoticHawk .**


	2. Quick Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters (except Rollex) or any of the weapons/ jutsus as seen on Naruto.**

**Ok well, its been Rainy here since Katrina hit…..But worst of all, I feel bad for the people in New Orleans that got hit when she turned into a level 5!...Over here, we got hit by Katrina first when it was that large tropical storm, so we didn't get that much damage….but when it survived and got stronger in the Gulf, we didn't know it'd get that strong…..Anywayz, I just hope they get trough the crises well enough. Over here, we'll keep praying for them!**

**On to the story!**

The Teen Titans stared dumbfounded at the smiling Teen before them. He seemed like a normal person, except for the fact that he really kicked butt, had pointy ears, and fangs. The Titans each exchanged confused glances before once again staring back at him. A long awkward silence remained around them as if the world stopped for just that moment. Then, Rollex dropped his smile, and cautiously perked his ears up while looking from the sides of his eyes to observe his surroundings. He stayed like that for a few moments until he looked back at the Titans who had not yet turned from gazing at him. He had a very confused glance at them before finally speaking.

"SO………….uh………what city……err….town is this?"

"This is……um….Jump City……stares at the others who are nodding their heads in agreement……yep" answers Cyborg after breaking away from his gaze.

"Gee…….I could've sworn I was……..never mind……so…..smiles big again….. Wat up? I think I already introduced myself, but in case ya didn't catch my name, it's Rollex! "

Robin walks cautiously up to Rollex and holds his hand out for him to shake it before talking.

"Um hi, I'm Robin and these are my friends, and we're the Teen Titans! shakes hands w/ Rollex…….um thanks for helping us w/ that robotic trash heap……It was a big disturbance"

"Hey no problemo! It's what I do best. I like handling disturbances……it's……sorta fun for me!"

Suddenly, Starfire burst out from the other Titans flying right in front of Rollex and staring him in the eyes while stood his ground even though he was stunned from the approach.

"Hello Rollex! I am Starfire! Quick questions please: How did you get here, where are you from, what is your favorite color, and would like to be my friend?"

"Uh….walked…um...Earth...camouflage green…and…sure why not?"

"HELLO NEW FRIEND!" yelled Starfire as she took him in one of her "death" hugs.

"Hel-lo...wheeze…nice…to meet ya!" choked Rollex as Star ended the hug and slowly set him down on the ground while he tried to regain his composure. Mean while, Cyborg, BB, Terra, and Raven walked up to join the group.

"Hey Rollex! I'm Cyborg!" stated Cy as he helped Rollex stand up straight. "By the looks of it, this has to be your first time in jump city!"

"Yea! pant….never passed by here before! It really is a nice place!"

"What do you mean passed by? Oh, my name is Beast boy! But everyone just calls me BB!"

"Well I'm what most travelers call a….wanderer...I don't decide where I want to go…I go where the wind takes me!"

"Wanderer? Hmmm…I never met one before! When I used to be a traveler, I was told stories about people like you...they all said that wanderers were pretty lonely…..I'm not a traveler anymore due to the fact that I met the Teen Titans! Name's Terra!"

"Hi Terra!…Um….have you ever been to China on one of your past travels?...err……..never mind…"

"China? Why China" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice. "Not that I have anything against the people there….but why China?"

"Oh…..it's nothing really……..just wanted to know……that's all...starts rubbing the back of his head in attempt to dismiss the question from his thoughts………Sooo……what's your name?"

"Just call me Raven" she stated cautiously to the teen. She was looking at him suspiciously as he tried to avoid eye contact w/ her. A small blush was forming on his face.

"Uhh……ok?" He replied still avoiding her eyes. There was something about him to her that she wanted to find out more about.

"Err………sorry Rollex……..Raven is not much of the chit-chat type……whispering in his ear……..she's a creepy gothic person!"

"Hey! Come here and repeat that Beast Boy!" she yelled at him as BB backed away from Rollex. Using her powers, she gave him a giant wedgie lifting him a foot from the ground, then dropping him.

"OUCH!"

"Hey you two! Quit that" commanded Robin as Raven released her hold on him. Terra caught BB and giggled from the expression on his face as a thought came to BB's mind. _Laugh at me will ya Terra? I'll punish you instead..._

"Well…..I gotta go... I still have to set up camp somewhere and refill a few supplies I need for my travels….so this is where I'll have to say bye" said Rollex "It was fun to meet you all!"

The Titans exchanged nods and Robin stepped towards Rollex with a small grin on his face.

"No worries! You could spend the night at our 'T' Tower! For free! And you might find a few of the things you need there!"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Yea dude! You'll really like it there! We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat!" says Beast Boy as he counts off their privileges w/ his fingers.

"Tofu? stomach makes an exaggerated growl………hmmm…..drools…..You had me at the moment you mentioned it!" He says as he adjusts his bag back on his back.

The Titans (w/ the exception of Raven) jumped for joy at having a new friend come over to stay (for a while). They start heading home as Raven hesitates a bit before following. _There's something really different about this guy……something that reminds me of…..me?...And why was he blushing as he looked at me? Why was he avoiding my eyes?_

Her thought quickly vanished as she began to join up w/ them. She, Cyborg, Robin, and Rollex got into the T-Car as Beast boy and Starfire took to the skies as they left for the Tower. Raven decided that once they got home, she would forget all about her thoughts. She wasn't that interested about it that much anyways!

**YAY! Finally finished! Ok, well... Chapter three will be up as soon as my laziness goes away again! .**

**PsychoticHawk**


	3. Dejavu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any Naruto references! I only own Rollex and some made up ninjitsus! **

**Ok……..well…….I'm grounded for the next couple of days…….actually……till I get my Algebra 2 grade up. That's why I haven't updated….this sucks… It's almost impossible to get an A in that class….the highest grade right now is a C-….Oh well. Enough Blabbering! Here's Ch. 3!**

* * *

Rollex walked in through the main entrance of the Titans Tower and immediately went into a state of aw and then dashed off around the tower exploring every nook and cranny of it, w/ the Titans following close behind. They tried to keep up w/ him, but he was extremely fast! He'd get to one side of the Tower and appear 10 seconds later on another side! It took a little bit over 3 minutes to finally catch up w/ him….but by that time he was already done examining the whole tower and was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa criss-crossed and was holding the tops of his shoes while rocking back and forth. 

"You guys have such a cool place! I've never been in a place like this!" remarked Rollex w/ out a hint of exhaustion. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying for a while maybe?"

"Heh…..pant……Don't worry pant…..you have our permission to stay pant pant" replied Robin as he straightened himself up and took a few quick breathes to steady himself.

"Thanks much!"

"Your welcome Rol-- sniff sniff DAMN! BB did you lit one!"

"Oh yea! Accuse the green guy huh Cy! That wasn't me! follows the stench and ends up in front of Rollex GAH! It BURNS--faints"

Everyone looks at Rollex who lifts one of his arms and makes a disgusted face.

"sniff…….Bleh…..Wow……I guess I need to wash up!"

"You don't say?" remarks Terra sarcasticly. "How has it been since you've taken a bath?"

"Hmm……starts counting off his fingers…..1-2….3……umm…..about 3.5 weeks?"

All the Titans fall anime like at his comment. Rollex blushes and gets up as the Titans quickly recover.

"Soooo…….um……do you guys have a shower maybe?"

"Yes friend Rollex! The Titan's wash-up bath is down the hallway, up 2 floors and then you turn right, around the central base, through—"

"Um, Starfire……maybe he could use the guest one……points…….its down that hall and on your left….you'll find an extra towel on the rack." exclaimed Raven a bit impatient from Starfire's babbling. Rollex looks at her straight in the eyes then nods his head while grabbing a spare set of clothes from his bag which is still strapped to his back.

"Um, thanks…." He replied a bit uncertain of himself.

As he left that way, Raven could have sworn that she saw him blush out of the corner of her eyes. She shook the thought out of her head and wandered back into her room for private meditation. Meanwhile, the others were trying to wake the unconscious BB and Cyborg had gotten a can of air freshener and sprayed the whole living room.

**20 minutes later**

The Titans were all hanging around in the living room; BB and Cy playing on their Game-Station XL, Starfire and Terra were at the corner table painting each other's nails, Robin was at one of the computers working on the latest filed crimes, and Raven was sitting at the kitchen counter Reading yet another one of her books. Then, they heard a door slam in the hallway and the smell of herbal shampoo.

Rollex walked into the living room wearing an extra set of clothes like he was wearing earlier, but he had his vest off, in his hands were his old smelly clothes, and around his neck was what used to be a shiny white towel. He held his dirty clothes out to the Titans w/ one hand.

"Um…..Do you guys know where I can wash these?"

"Downstairs in the basement! Follow us!" Exclaimed Cyborg as he dragged BB and Terra along w/ him.

They took the elevator because it was faster, but due to the horrible stench of Rollex's clothes, they stunk it up, so Cy had to spray some air-freshener yet again. When they made it to the basement, Cyborg pointed some cube shaped machines w/ a circular hole in the middle and a plastic see-through door. There were at least 4 of them.

"Those are the washing machines……well 2 of them at least, the other 2 are dryers!" he explained.

Rollex stared at the machines in confusion and took step wary steps as if they would jump up and attack him. He stalked around them in circle looking at every corner and poking it cautiously. He turned around to the others and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Terra. "You ever seen a washing machines before?" she stated laughing.

"………Nope……" he stated as they all fell anime like.

"You're KIDDING!" yelled Beast Boy. "What the Fuck?"

"What ever……takes Rollex's clothes and throws them in the machine Ok here's how you do it….."

Terra teaches Rollex about how to work the washing machine and the dryer and he quickly gets the hang of it. When his clothes were done, he threw them in the dryer and finished off. Then, w/ his stuff all nice and clean, they went back to the living room and he folded and packed them in his bag.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" asked Robin as he sat back on the sofa watching TV w/ Starfire.

"Ol' Rollex here didn't know what a washing machine or a dryer was!" replied BB.

"Hey! I had heard of them…….I just never saw one….mumbles random things in a different language"

The Titans stared at him dumbfounded because of the fact that his mumbled words were actually said out loud. He gave them a nervous glance before speaking.

"Uhhh…….. stomach makes an extremely exaggerated growl……..umm….I'm hungry…"

"No problemo dude! Me and Cy will cook ya anything you'd like...say…..Tofu Burgers?"

"WHAT? Hell no! We aren't gonna make that crap!"

Beast Boy turns into a Donkey and Bucks Cyborg into the kitchen, straight into a plate of uncooked Tofu.

"OH you're gonna get it now Jackass boy!"

"HEE-AW!"

They began fighting over what to make (as usual), but this time, before they could do major damage, Raven used her powers to break them apart so they could get Rollex something to eat. Then when they were finally settled, Raven walked back to her book that she was reading before she was rudely interrupted, when Rollex turned and let his eyes meet hers.

"Um….T-thanks…..for the help…." He said.

"You're welcome…..Now leave me alone, I want to finish my book." She replied as she noticed a faint blush pass over his figure.

As she sat down she noticed that, out of the corner of his right eye, he was watching her intently. She picked up her book and shielded her face from his sideways glance.

_Why is he looking at me that way? What? Do I have something on my face?...Or maybe he just thinks I'm creepy…..But why was there a touch of admiration when he was looking at me?...And why the hell do I care!_

Raven shook the thought out of her head and resumed reading her book. Rollex got his food and began to chow down.

**30 min. and 50 plates of food later**

Rollex was lazily, sitting back on the sofa sound asleep and w/ a tooth pick hanging loosely out of his mouth. The other Titans were watching him from one of the corner kitchen tables.

"Our new friend, Rollex looks quite pleased and calm of having a good place to spend the night at" stated Starfire as she turned to stare at the others.

"Yea, he looks comfy…..I wonder when was the last time he had a place to stay?" replied Cyborg.

"I feel bad for him…..I have a feeling that he never had a home…..It's like when I came" stated Terra.

"Yea…..let's see if he'll show up at combat practice tomorrow! Then we could see how tough he is!" cried Beast Boy.

"Why not? We could see what he could really do when he lets loose." responded Robin.

Suddenly, an eerie silence stilled the Titan's conversation making them fidget uncomfortably. Then Raven spoke out.

"Wow…….is anyone else getting that weird dejavu feeling? 0o"

**

* * *

****YAY! Chapter 3 is finally done!...I'm so happy! I shall sing! begins to sing and breaks her room window……..damn it! Well, Ch. 4 will be up when I get permission to come back on!**


	4. New records and no restrooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any ninjutsu techniques, weapons, ect. As seen on Naruto. I only own my own stuff.**

**Augg…….I'm such a lazy bum……The rumors are true! High school does slap u back to reality…..and yet I really don't care……Spleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……cha……so here's Ch.4 for the people who are actually reading it…..Oh btw, thanks again for the reviews! ……..Gawd I can so use a Kit Kat rite about now…….XD**

* * *

"Aw crap!...grrrr… uh oh…..noooo!... aww….shit….. insert loud boom sound here…..Ow…."

"Okay, nice try Beast Boy, your total time was at least…..2 minutes and….53 seconds, that puts you in last place! Oh and a little tip of advice: DON"T TRY TO DESTROY ALL 147 EXPLOSIVE DISKS OR ELSE!...okay next up!"

The Titans were outside battle training with their newest obstacle course. Beast Boy was the last Titan to go up and attempt to surpass the day's high score of 1 min, 9 seconds, which was currently held by Robin, of course. Cyborg and Robin were the ones working the control booth since they were the first 2 to go. Starfire, Raven, and Terra were down on field cheering BB on (well at least Terra and Star were cheering).

Their training guest was standing off to the side watching each Titan complete the exam. The whole hour they were out there, he just stood and stared at the course, focusing on the many ways to pass it. Rollex slowly approached the starting line of the course.

"So...I guess it's my turn now?" asked Rollex.

"Yea! Just get ready for the count down to begin!" Replied Cyborg as he reset the obstacles in place. "You don't mind if I leave you on the same level we're training on do ya? Or did'ja want somethin' easier?"

"Nah…I'm ok! I'll stick with this level."

"Well alrighty then…..initiating count down…..5-4-3-2-1! GO!"

At the exact moment Rollex heard the first beep of the starting siren, he bolted down the rocky track that was the course.

Arms back, head forward, he was practically hovering over the ground as he ran. He took out 2 pairs of kunai from a small leather phany pack, put 2 in each hand, and bolted under all 5 metal guillotines that were coming down as he passed them. With perfect calculations, he zoomed under them with out a scratch. He had managed to pass the first obstacle! As he approached the 2nd one, he put 2 of the used kunai back in his pack. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and large, bath tub-looking holes appeared in simultaneous places on the track, but Rollex showed no sign of slowing down. Instead he ran in a straight line and if a hole was in his path, he'd jump right over it. He did this until he made it past all of them.

Now he was at the third obstacle. There, a large pit in the ground (much like the one seen in the ep. "Terra") was opened. Inside were large, metal spikes that could pierce a person if they fell in. Rollex quickly placed both the kunai in his mouth so that he could have better access to his hands. The other Titans watched in surprise as leaped into the pit once he was close enough, and hopped from spike to spike like a monkey leaping from tree branch to tree branch. When he got to the Spike closest to the end of the pit, he made one final high jump to reach the edge, removed the kunais in his mouth, put one in each hand, and then kept on running.

He was nearing the finish line, when robotic hands appeared out of the ground, and began throwing explosive disks at him. As the disks were about to hit their target, Rollex's eyes narrowed and a toothless grin formed on his figure. He expertly dodged them with out slowing down at all, and then jumped as high as 10 meters, watching the disks be aimed his way, and focusing on them. He used the momentum gained from his jump to somersault himself into an upside down position, held out his pair of kunais, and began to spin rapidly blocking all the disks that made it to their target. The disks eventually stopped coming, so he flipped himself back into a standing position, pocketed his kunais, and landed directly past the finish line in cat-like stance.

As he landed, the disks seemed to rain down still in one piece as if they were never touched, when suddenly they started splitting in half. Rollex stood up slowly as if he were a possessed zombie, letting his arms swing to his sides, and looked at the Teen Titans through his bangs panting. At that moment an odd radiation of some kind passed through the group as if there was a deep flame in the air. Rollex brushed his hair back with one hand (even though it was a futile effort) and smiled a grin that you'd usually see on Beast Boy. The invisible flame was gone.

"How'd I do?" he simply stated like a young child who had just shown his parents "the coolest trick ever!"

The Titans stared at him; no gaping mouths no big eyes, just a simple stare. He tilted his head to the side questioning it.

"From the look of your seriousness, I think I didn't do as well as I thought….yep….."

The on-looking teens snapped back to Earth at the sound of his disappointed tone. Robin cleared his throat.

"Actually," he began, "you beat the record at a new time of 53 seconds! Nice work."

As he spoke, Starfire, Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy rushed down to congratulate Rollex. He blushed as they gave him congratulatory "high-5's," and a few pats on the back.

Robin began his descent down from the control booth and couldn't help but notice that Raven was all alone on the sidelines. As usual, she refused to follow the "crowd". He walked up to her and noticed that she didn't have her arms crossed like she usually did. Instead, her fists were clenched, and even though her head was facing the group of celebrating teens, her eyes were somewhere else completely.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Raven, shocked a bit from his sudden words turned her attention to him.

"Nothing…." Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Raven nodded her head.

"It was nothing…" she repeated a bit more sure of herself. Robin looked into her eyes and held her gaze. A hint of worry stood there. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to pressure her.

"Ok, but if something's wrong, don't hesitate to tell me." Raven nodded her head as he walked off to break up the group.

_I'm sorry Robin... _thought the dark girl. _I really can't say anything yet….I'm still unsure about him._

**2 hours after training**

The teen heroes were hanging about in the tower, each doing their own activity of choice. Beast Boy and Cy were pitted head to head in one of their video games, Starfire was cooking up another one of her gooey, colorful, pastries, Robin was polishing some of his gear and modifying some of his metal staffs, and Raven was on the roof meditating. The only misplaced being was walking around the multiple hallways the tower had.

Rollex turned corners and went up and down stairs, and ran into the elevator a few times. He seemed rushed and as though something was bothering him. Finally, he stopped at a dead end, looked around him and gave a distressed, but small whine.

"Aww c'mon! This is the 3rd time I've been lost in here!" He yelled to no one in particular. "I really need to go to the bathroom!"

The young teen's knees buckled together as he assumed the "potty position" and began looking left and right. He turned around and pointed his nose to the air. He sniffed for a few seconds until he found a familiar scent that formed a cheesy grin on his face. He kept his head lifted as he bolted through the halls—past the kitchen, past the elevators, past most of the Titans rooms and finally to his desired destination.

"YES! I knew that the smell of that Herbal shampoo I used earlier wouldn't let me down!"

**(A few seconds later—Wat? U want me to describe that? Jeez!)**

"Ah, that's better" sighed Rollex as he washed his hands well in the sink. He hummed a random tune as he dried his hands and exited the bathroom. The teen walked onward through the corridors in a slow step, and stretched.

"Wow….sudden boredom…... that's not somethin that happens a lot….." He smirked. "I wonder--…..hmmm?"

Rollex's ears perked up at a found that he found slightly interesting. It wasn't that loud, muted, more or less, but it came with a strange, and yet familiar scent of herbs. He focused on the direction from which the noise came and ended up in front of the door that had the stairs that led to the roof. With out hesitation, he opened it and casually climbed the stairs. He then reached another door that was surrounded by light. He could hear the sound much better, and he found that it turned out to be words. A chanting of some sort. Out of pure curiosity, he opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

**

* * *

**

**End Note: uhh…….yea……I really don't know why I ended this Ch. Like that……lack of chocolate maybe? Pure insanity? Or maybe writer's block?...Spoooooookey……Ch. 5 coming soon!**


End file.
